Nobody's Home
by Everlastinglight97
Summary: She had everything any girl could ever dream of;a caring family,the best friends ever,being loved by the hottest guy at school, and she was an A  student. But nothing lasts forever. Can Kagome Higurashi endure her life after losing everything?


_Nobody's Home_

_Chapter one: The Mysterious Gift_

''I can't believe it kagome, you're finally going to be 16 years old!" said Yuka

"Yeah, and we are gonna make your sweet sixteen the best ever" added Yumi

Eri, who was busy writing the 'things to do list' finally spoke: Ok guys we've got to send invitations, so, who do you think we should invite?"

"Hojooo" both Yumi and Yuka said in a teasing voice

"What? Why him?" I asked

"Oh, c'mon Kagome, we all know that he likes you, it's written all over his face!" said Eri

True. He is such a nice guy. He is sweet and polite. But he is not my type. Still I don't wanna hurt his feelings.

"Ok fine, who else?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed

"Mmm….how about Koharu? She is such a nice girl. "Said yumi

"Yeah, and Rin too" added Eri

My three best friends kept writing names of some girls and boys from our class. Finally, Eri ticked the "inviting people" from her list.

"We have to decide where to make the party" Said Yuka

"Well that's easy, here in my house of course" I said

"Here? I was thinking of making it in a hotel or something! "Said Yumi

"HOTEL?" They are really driving me crazy now "Guys, it's not like I'm getting married or something, it's just a simple birthday party! " I said, frustrated.

"Simple? It's your SWEET SIXTEEN, you've gotta have fun! And I was thinking that maybe we should do some awesome stuff like in "_MY SUPER SWEET SIXTEEN" _Said Yuka

"Like what? Get a highly expensive car with diamonds in the wheels? I don't want this Yuka. We are having this party at my place and its over" I said

"Okay okay, don't get all grumpy on me"said Yuka

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, but this whole thing gets me nervous"

Suddenly, Eri's phone ringed.

"Oh, my mum's here. She's gonna drive us home." Said Eri

"Ok we've gotta go Kagome "Said Yuka

"We're gonna drop by on Saturday morning, so we can help you get ready" Said Yumi

"We're gonna make you shine "The three of them squealed

"Thank you guys."I said while leading them to the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

On Saturday:

"Sis, wake up" Said Sota, my little annoying brother while knocking on the door

"Leave me alone" I said

"C'mon sis it's your birthday, besides, your friends are here" He said

"WHAT?"I screamed. What are they doing here now? It's still too early to do anything.

I jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs, while rubbing some sleep out of my eyes, to see my friends decorating the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said

"What else? We told you we'll be here to help you in getting ready for the party" Said Yumi

"Yeah but don't you think it's a little bit early? I mean it's 8:00 am!" I said

"Well we have so much to do!" Said Eri

I gave up. I let out a sight and went to the kitchen.

"Did you guys have breakfast?" I asked

"Yeah, I had breakfast before I came here" Said Yuka

"Me too" Said both Eri and yumi

I continued to eat while they were blowing up the balloons. Just as I finished eating, my mum called me."Yes mum, I'm coming" I said while going to her room.

"Kagome, this arrived a while ago, when you were asleep" she said while handing me a small gift box, written on it: '_To Kagome'_. It was light blue, tied with a darker shade of blue. It looked beautiful.

"Who sent it?" I said.

"I don't know dear" she replied

"Mum, could you come here for a second?" Shouted Sota from his room

"Ok I'm coming honey" Said mum while heading to his room

I looked at the box in my hands. Slowly, I removed the ribbon and then the lid. When it was fully open, I gasped. Inside, was the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It was a tiny rose ball, about 2 cm length and 2 cm width, attached in a silver string. It looked so pure. I noticed small piece of paper beside it. I picked it up. It read:

'_**Happy birthday Kagome. This **_**is**_** my present for you. I kept it all these years, waiting for the right time to give it to you. This is your shining inheritance. The locket you're looking at may appear ordinary, but it's not. It may turn your life upside down, but you must keep it safe no matter what, as if it falls in the wrong hands, God knows the horrible things that will happen.**__' _I stopped reading for a moment. Is this kindof a silly joke or something? Then I continued reading. '_**By the time you're reading this, I may be**__**dead, but no one must know about this. My last wish is keeping this locket safe, and when the time comes, you'll understand everything. One last thing I'd like you to do; is that you which is being confident. You must be confident of yourself, no matter what. And don't ever be afraid, my dear.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Kotoko Higurashi '**_

Kotoko Higurashi? But that's my grandpa! Why would he be dead? What is this locket? What is going on? Thousands of questions rushed through my mind, while I stared at the paper in disbelief. I glanced at the locket. Slowly I moved to the mirror and put it on. The moment it touched my skin, I felt…well I couldn't describe it. It felt like a wave of power was rushing through my body.

"This isn't good" I whispered

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**So what do you think? Amazing? Awful? Wonderful? Horrible? Well I want to know your opinion about this chapter, so please REVIEW and go easy on my because this is my very first story ;)**

**Any ideas are welcomed: D**

**Luv you all**


End file.
